Speed, Birds And Arrows: Broforce
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: Series of shots featuring the broness/friendship of Roy, Wally and Dick! I'm taking prompts in the reviews! "A sympathetic friend can be quite as dear as a brother." - Homer
1. Wake Up

**Hello everybody! I'm back with more Young Justice Broness!**

**So, for this series of shots, I want your collaboration! I'll be taking prompts on the reviews and try to make as many as possible! You want it? You get it! So, the only thing it has to be about the friendship of these three! It can be the three of them or just two! I mean, there is enough time to make stories for everybody! Remember, Wally/Dick, Wally/Roy, Roy/Dick and Wally/Roy/Dick. It's up to you, I'm just a medium for you to see the story you want!**

**This one is taken from a prompt by SpeedBirdsAndArrows, who asked for this kind of story in the reviews of Dog Days, my previous story. I hope she/he doesn't mind I borrowed her pen name for the story title! I still owe BecauseImBatman108 some oneshots, don't worry, they're on the list!**

**Without further ado, enjoy! And review! And send me a Prompt!**

* * *

_**Speed, Birds And Arrows: Broforce**_

**Wake Up**

"I'm done, Roy, I really am…"

Wally was pacing around, fuming, angry. Things hadn't been the same lately, not with Dick Grayson. For the last year, Dick, now the almighty Nightwing, had been a pain in the ass. Well, that was according to Wally, who had tried to reason with his best friend, just to receive the ending of a cold shoulder. At first it worried Wally, but now he was mad. Dick was treating him like trash, and it pained him. It pained him a lot. Now, Wally was known for masking his emotions and now, his mask reflected his pain with anger.

Roy was with his younger redhead friend, trying to calm him down. Even if he was still in his search for the real Speedy, he had taken some time off to cool down his "younger brother. He folded his arms, clad in a grey jacket. "Wally, would you please stop pacing? You going up and about in super speed is not going to make it better…"

"What do you want me to do?" asked Wally, almost grunting. "He's been a dick! Hence his name I guess! I… I thought we were best friends. Seems I'm just one of his pawns. All he does is boss me around, and he treats me not like a friend, but like a bother!"

"Well, then talk to him!" said Roy and scolded Wally. "Listen, I've noticed too he's been rude, but… I also see his pain. He lost Jason, he's really… burdened. He's created a wall in his heart to protect himself, pushing everybody away. It is not okay, but it is… his way of coping. You have to understand."

Wally sighed. "I really try, but it hurts me that he hurts. And it angers me that he pushes me away…"

Roy nodded and walked towards the younger speedster. "Listen, Wally, he's in need of you. Not the other way around. So why don't we go and talk to him? Let's make him see light… maybe it will help…"

"Fine" huffed Wally and folded his arms. "But I hope his medical insurance covers the bloody nose I'm going to give him!"

"Let's hope it doesn't get to that…" said Roy and led Wally from his living room to the door.

* * *

Dick walked towards his apartment at Blüdhaven. Ever since leaving Wayne Manor, he's been working like hell in the Cave, as Team Leader and what not, a Blüdhaven's vigilante. He had just finished assigning Alpha Squad their next mission, and while Lagoon Boy was mad he was once again Beta, he had to put up with it. He sighed. It's been a long day.

It's been a long month.

He slipped the key and opened the front door. He entered and sighed, putting his jacket away. He had to get some papers ready for the Police Department. He was going to ascend from Rookie to Detective soon, he hoped. But right now, he had to deal with the paperwork and being "the detective's bitch". Which was an insult, since he was better of a detective than that asshole.

However, as soon as he entered his apartment, he saw Wally West and Roy Harper in sight, folding arms and glaring at him.

Dick breathed deeply, frustrated. "Did I miss something?"

"We need to talk," said Roy, and Wally just huffed.

"Listen guys, I would love to but I am to the neck with work. Maybe we can reschedule?" asked Dick, knowing that he was being rude.

Wally glared deeply. "Told you Roy, he's an ass."

Dick frowned at that.

Roy, however, was calmed and approached Dick. "Listen Dick, we need to talk. Wally is mad at you because you've been treating him… us… like trash lately…"

"Well, sorry you see it that way," said Dick defensively. "All I've done is being a good Team leader. I know we used to be close, but Nightwing does not have time for friends. The world depends on his good work with the Team…"

Wally exploded. "Oh, so you don't have time for us, right?! Well, fuck you, Richard Grayson! I spent almost eight years being your friend, I think… I deserve… respect…"

"You would get it if you did things right!" exclaimed Dick.

Roy lifted his arms to stop the upcoming brawl. "Okay, shut up you two. I know this is a very tough subject, but Dick… we're not as mad as you'd think. We're worried…"

"Worried? I'm okay, you don't need to be worried," said Dick, however, he could feel inside him how he was getting more and more nervous and answering defensively. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," said Roy and slowly, his hand travelled to Dick's shoulder. "Dick, we can see your pain. I can. It is the same pain I have whenever I think of Speedy. But this ghost is worse on you. This is about Jason's death… isn't it?"

It was time for Dick to explode. "Don't you go there!"

Wally blinked and saw the pain in Dick's eyes. It hurt him. More than he was mad, he could see the stinging darkness creeping on the ebony's eyes. Dick was more than hurt, he was in despair. All the anger washed away from the ginger's face as he saw the true emotional pain Dick had. Roy was right, Dick was hurt beyond what he thought. "Dick?"

Dick snapped. "Okay, want the truth?! Fine! I am pushing you away! I just can't… feel like this again. I let Jason closed and now he's gone and I'm hollow. And I knew him for very little, just a year. It makes me wonder… what would it feel like if I ever lost you two? It would break my heart forever. I… don't want that…"

Roy's eyes filled with compassion. "Dick, pushing us away is not going to make you feel any less for us."

"I know," said Dick and he croaked a sob. "But… I thought if I tried… I would be able to disassociate you from my happiness…"

Wally stepped forward. "And could you?"

"Never…" said Dick with defeat as he stumbled to his knees. "I can't… you're too deep in my heart. I want to hate you, so I won't get hurt. But… I can't…"

Roy and Wally exchanged glances and nodded. They understood what it needed to be done. They both approached Dick, kneeling in front of him and looking at his watering eyes.

"It's okay, baby bro," said Roy and he wrapped his arms around Dick, letting the ebony cry into his shoulder. "You don't need to push us. If you ever lost our bodies, our souls will be with you forever. We… we love you, okay? Never try to push us away again, okay? It's not going to work…"

Wally rubbed Dick's back and leaned forward, their foreheads touching. "Dick, you're our little brother. So don't… lose hope on us. As we don't lose hope in you. You're going to be alright, just… wake up from the nightmare. Wake up, we're here… we love you… we love you… shh…"

"I'm… I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Dick, wiping his eyes. "Please… I didn't meant to… it's just… I don't ever want to feel like this again…"

Roy rubbed his hair. "It's okay, buddy. You've got us…"

And with that, the three brothers felt the connection to the Broforce rise. They were there for each other. No matter what.

Dick understood that now.

* * *

**So, liked it? Hope you did! Review please! And prompt!**

**See you next update, which I hope is later this week, depending on the prompts I get!**

**Love you guys!**


	2. Brotherly Instincts

**Hey guys! This wasn't really a prompt but I had to get this out of my system! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Brotherly Instincts**

_ *Flashback*_

_"You should have seen Captain Cold's face when I sped up and kicked his butt with a record time!" exclaimed Kid Flash as he boasted about his victory over the ice themes criminal. "It was so awesome, and Uncle Barry actually laughed at my antics this time. I'm getting used to this hero gig every day!"_

_ "Nice one, Wallman!" said Speedy as he applauded while Kid Flash bowed jokingly._

_ It had become somewhat of a tradition for the last year for the three sidekicks to gather every Friday night at Gotham City Baseball Stadium to exchange their stories about their crime-fighting lives. Kid Flash was practically reenacting his battle with the Rogues, and Speedy watched with a smiling face as his younger brother prided himself._

_ Yet, Robin was acting odd._

_ "Hey Rob!" exclaimed Kid Flash as he noticed the eleven year old Boy Wonder kind of distracted. "Everything okay, pal?"_

_ "Yeah, it's just that…" began Robin, kind of unsure how to proceed. "Nothing."_

_ "You know you can tell us anything, right?" asked Speedy with concern as he raised an eyebrow._

_ Kid Flash nodded. "Come on, Rob, spill."_

_ Robin just stood up and got out his hook-shot wire. "Listen guys, I'm just going to get home okay? Batman is expecting me and I… don't feel like talking. Have a great week guys…"_

_ Without further words, Robin released a cable and swung away, leaving Speedy and Kid Flash in the baseball field. _

_ Kid Flash frowned. "What's up with him?"_

_ Speedy, being older and wiser than many fifteen year olds, looked at thirteen year old Kid Flash. "He's sad because he doesn't get to be a kid."_

_ "How do you know that?" asked Kid Flash, kind of confused._

_ "I've seen him, he's told me," said Speedy as he fixed his yellow hat. "He loves being Robin, but there are times where wishes he could be loved like a regular kid. You know, Batman isn't the most affectionate mentor in the world. I think he lacks the recurring hug and words of affection a kid his age needs. He's only eleven…"_

_ Kid Flash looked down in deep thought. "I get it."_

_ "Yeah," said Speedy and sighed._

_ "Oh, I know!" exclaimed Kid Flash suddenly. "Why don't we give him that love ourselves?"_

_ "What do you mean?" asked Speedy, slightly lost._

_ "Let's become his big brothers!" said Kid Flash with a smile as he looked proud with a smug grin. "I mean, my parents only wanted one child, and you… well… you don't have brothers yourself. Why don't we take Robin under our wing, become that family he needs? I mean, I would love to have a little brother!"_

_ Speedy smiled warmly at him. "You're a dork. I like that. So… next time we see him…"_

_ "We hug the life out of him!" exclaimed Kid Flash as extended his hand of Speedy to get a hand shake. "Let's promise something, Speedy. Let's promise we'll be brothers forever. The three of us. And we'll make Robin happy…"_

_ The young archer shook the speedster's hand. "Sounds awesome. Now… is it okay if I call you Wally? We're brothers, we should refer ourselves with our names."_

_ "Just if you let me call you Roy!" said Kid Flash with a smile. "And next time, we'll get Robin to tell us his name, and we'll be a team. Us three. Forever."_

_ "I like the idea," said Speedy. "I would really like that…"_

_ *End of Flashback*_

* * *

The Cave was silent as Wally, in civvies, changed the TV channels, looking for something interesting to watch. The Team had just finished their latest mission, which included saving Kent Nelson, Dr. Fate, from the hands of an evil wizard boy called Klarion. It was a pretty chill mission, he became one with the magician and got his faith on magic restored. Wally felt strange, now knowing magic was real, but it felt somewhat good.

Sadly enough, Robin was with Batman and couldn't join them to their mission. However, he heard the Zeta Tube announce the arrival of said Boy Wonder, who was probably trying to escape the grasp of the always serious Batman. _He probably needs a break._

Just as said, Robin entered the living room, wearing his civvies as well and his dark glasses. He looked exhausted, so tired that even Wally felt physical pain just watching his best friend that tired. "Rough night?"

"The worst! Two Face and Riddler teamed up!" exclaimed Robin as he jumped to the sofa, next to Wally, and leaned back in the couch. "We sent Two Face back to Arkham and Riddler to Belle Reve, but I'm so beat. I haven't had a good night of sleep in ages!"

Wally snorted. "Well, why don't you relax?"

"I think I'll take a nap," said Robin as he leaned down. "Let me know when the others get here."

"Yeah, Supey is fixing his bike with M'gann keeping him company. Artemis and Kaldur should be here soon though," said Wally and looked that Robin was already asleep. "Haha, typical. Just chill down dude…"

As Robin fell asleep, Wally continued to flicker through the channels.

Suddenly, something odd happened. Robin shuffled in his lying position and ended up with his head on Wally's lap, snuggling with his best friend. Wally chuckled. "And this?"

"You're warm," said Robin with a yawn and shifted to get more comfortable. "You smell nice."

Wally wanted to reply, but the boy was already gone to sleep again.

The speedster smiled, having the Boy Wonder so close to him, like a little kid and his big brother. The redhead, out of brotherly instinct, placed his hand on Robin's hair and started to rub it slowly, patting his head with love. "Just relax Rob, just relax…"

They stayed like that for roughly half an hour, Robin snoring lightly on Wally's lap.

Then the rest of the Team entered the living room. M'gann and Superboy were talking, Artemis was discussing with Kaldur about the next mission and where did they thought Batman would take them.

"I mean, we could end up in Qurac next time!" said Artemis, somewhat excited.

"Shh!"

They all blinked surprised and then turned to Wally, who was still sitting in the couch, asking them to be quiet.

"Uhh, Baywatch?" asked Artemis, confused.

Wally huffed. "Keep quiet guys, you'll wake him up!"

With curiosity, the rest of the Team approached Wally and finally saw Robin sleeping peacefully in Kid Flash's lap.

M'gann gushed. "Oh my! He looks so cute!"

"Wow, that's a new one," said Superboy with surprise, having never seen Robin like that before.

Wally smiled at them. "I know, you don't get to see Rob like this very often."

"Is he alright?" asked Kaldur with leader concern.

"Just tired, you know, Batman's sidekick," said Wally as he looked down at the parcel in his lap. "You know guys, Robin has had a very tough childhood. I know I can't say much because of his identity and stuff but…"

"You know who he is?" asked Artemis surprised.

"Of course, he's my best friend," said Wally with pride. "But you know, as I was saying. He's had a rough childhood and… sometimes… he just likes to be treated as a kid. You may see him always concerned for the mission and very in character, but sometimes he can't help himself. That's why Red Arrow and I promised to be always there for him and give him affection."

M'gann looked fondly at Robin. "That's so sweet, Wally!"

"Yeah," said Wally and blushed. "You know me, sweetcheeks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm taking him to bed."

With strength, Wally took Robin within his arms and stood up, carrying the Boy Wonder.

Robin shuffled in Wally's arms. "Wally?"

He didn't seem to notice the others.

"Hey Rob, I'm getting you to bed, just relax buddy," said Wally and winked at the others.

He left the living room with Robin in his arms, leaving the Artemis looking amused, M´gann gushing, Kaldur with a smile and even Superboy seemed to be touched by such a show of affection from their resident speedster.

The bond Kid Flash, Robin and Red Arrow had was like no other.

Wally got to his room and put the Boy Wonder down on his bed. Robin shifted and smiled. "Thanks… Wally…"

The redhead ruffled his hair. "Just rest easy, Dickie, I'm going to be here with you if you need me. Love you, bro."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Remember, prompt and review!**


	3. Making Today A Perfect Day

**So this is a prompt by BecauseImBatman108, who asked me to do a fic on Dick being depressed and Wally and Roy crashing for a playdate, when just met. I was listening to the song of the new short Frozen Fever and thought this would be a nice one. Yes, I'm a guy and I like Frozen. I'm not ashamed.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Making Today A Perfect Day**

"Hey, Dick," said Bruce Wayne as he approached his adopted son with a smile. A warm smile, so usual for Bruce Wayne and yet so strange for the Batman. The black haired billionaire-in-the-day-vigilante-at-night walked towards the small eleven year old boy. "Happy birthday!"

Dick just shrugged, not looking up from his homework. "Thanks, Bruce…"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, sure, just have a lot of homework," said Dick as he stared down at his algebra books.

"It's Friday, and it's your birthday," said Bruce as he crossed his arms. "Don't you want to celebrate?"

"Nope," said Dick and gave him a false smile. "All is okay, Bruce, no need to worry."

Bruce looked at him and nodded, walking towards the door with a disappointed look. It was the third birthday Dick spent at Wayne Manor, three years since his parents died when they fell to their deaths. And every time The Anniversary or his birthday came by, Dick just got depressed. He was still not used to the idea of celebrating his day without his family or the circus.

As he left the room, Bruce walked down the hallway worried.

He didn't want Dick to feel sad, sometimes he felt like a failure as a parent. He rubbed his neck, knowing full well Dick might never enjoy his birthday again. It was a very sad notion.

"I assume Master Dick is brooding this year once again," said Alfred as he approached Bruce.

Bruce nodded and sighed. "I don't know what to do, Alfred. Saving the world is one thing, being a parent is another one. I don't want Dick to be miserable the rest of his life."

"There wounds are still too fresh, sir," said Alfred, treading carefully. "When Master Thomas and Mistress Martha died, you felt so lonely and sad. However, due to your lonely personality, you manage to pull through without much affection. The contrary can be said about Master Dick. He needs friends to pull himself together."

Bruce looked thoughtfully. "Dick's been in Gotham Academy for a year and a half already and he has no friends."

"I beg to differ, Master Bruce," said Alfred and walked past Bruce. "If I can tell correctly, by what I've been told, Master Dick has a very interesting relationship with Sir Barry's and Sir Oliver's sidekicks. Perhaps a playdate is in order."

The Dark Knight was left alone, thinking.

* * *

Bruce Wayne didn't know how he did it.

But he managed to gather Roy Harper and Wallace West under the same room, still. He had asked Barry and Oliver permission to 'borrow' their kids for a sleep over at Wayne Manor. Just a few weeks ago, Robin had revealed his face and his name to Speedy and Kid Flash. Bruce wasn't fond of that but now the damage was done.

"I can't believe we're at Wayne Manor! This is so cool!" said thirteen year old Wally as he sped around and examined every little corner. Bruce had forgotten how ADD the boy could be. Just like his uncle.

"Would you quit it?!" exclaimed Roy exasperated. "You're at a guest's house dude, not cool!"

Wally stopped and looked at Bruce apologetically. "Sorry."

Bruce sighed. The things he did for his kid. "Stay still, Kid Flash. Now, there are rules you have to abide. I won't tell them because I expect you two to be responsible teenagers and know how to behave."

"Can we see the Batcave?!" exclaimed Wally excited.

"No," said Bruce quickly. "Now, Dick is in his room. Just hang out with him, do whatever you need to do. Cheer him up. It's his birthday, make him enjoy it."

"Yes, sir!" exclaimed Wally and sped up to the stairs.

Roy face palmed.

"…Uh?"

Bruce groaned in frustration. "Third door, second hall."

Wally's voice was heard over. "Thanks!"

* * *

Dick was brooding over his math book, thinking about his family. His cousin, his aunt, his father and his mother. His uncle, now comatose, flashed on his mind too. He was so depressed, and it was his birthday. The notion of being depressed in his own birthday made him even more depressed. He wanted to take on Bruce's offer to celebrate, but a part of him was broken.

Then there was a knock on the door. Dick sighed and stood up, it was probably Alfred calling him for dinner.

He stood up and walked towards the door, opening it. He found no one. He raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Huh?"

He looked down and noticed a string and a piece of paper. He picked it up and read it, it was marked with big crayon letters: FOLLOW THE STRING.

Dick looked curiously at it, and grabbed the string. With a renewed great sense of adventure, he started following the string, wondering where it would take him.

After a couple of seconds of following it, he found himself in front of the Game Room, the place where Bruce kept all the movies and videogames, everything he got for him two years ago when he moved with him.

He opened the door.

The lights were off, so he switched it on and then…

"SURPRISE!"

Roy and Wally jumped from behind the sofa, exclaiming with smiles on their faces. Wally sped up and wrapped an arm around him, singing a song. "We're making today a perfect day for you! Making today a special day! We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true!"

Roy joined him, with a more mature and tenor voice. "We're making a perfect day for you, we're making today a smiley face all shiny and new! Making today a happy day and no feeling blue!"

Dick jaw dropped. There were balloons all over the game room, and a very big ice cream cake, scratch that, it was humongous, probably Alfred made it.

"Guys…" said Dick, moved, his eyes tearing up.

"Happy birthday, sport," said Roy and gave Dick his birthday hug. "Bruce let us know you were feeling a little bit blue this day. Well, it's your birthday so we're not having it…"

Wally nodded and ruffled tiny Dick's hair. "So we brought so many games and movies we'll be up all night!"

Dick smiled widely. "You mean you're sleeping over?"

"Of course buddy," said Wally with pride. "Just the best time for you!"

For the first time in three years, Dick was content. Because he had two amazing big brothers and a father who cared deeply for him. Maybe he lost one family, but he found another one.

Outside the Game Room, Bruce smiled. It was refreshing listening to kids laugher for a change.

* * *

**So, liked it? Hope you did. Not my best writing but yet again, I'm experimenting! Next one will be a pompt I received about Roy and Wally having girl problems.**

**Review please!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Roy's Letter

**Hey guys and girls! I know I promised a Wally/Roy chapter, dealing with girl problems, that's coming up next. I just had this idea to have each of them write a letter to the other two. I decided to start with Roy. Throughout the story I will post Wally's and Dick's.**

**And SORRY! I didn't proofread last chapter and it was so full of typos it made me ashamed. I fixed it though...**

**Hope you enjoy Roy's letter!**

* * *

**Roy's Letter**

_ Dear Dick &amp; Wally:_

_My teacher is just a sentimental bitch. She just said we had to write a letter for the person we love the most as a way to show affection and bullshit like that. So here I am, writing this letter for you. I know, she told us to pick one person, but I couldn't choose just one of you. I care for you equally. And you might wonder why I chose you. Why not Oliver, who took me in and adopted me? Why not Dinah, who listens to me and is like a mother? Well, I cared for them a lot. Maybe more than I would like to admit. But they are not the ones that give me hope or inspire me to be a better person. You two are._

_ I'll start with Wally. You are a doofus, an idiot most of the time, yet you always seem to see the bright side on everything. You are always cheerful and happy in a way I could never be. I envy that. You have loving parents, and you have the best personality I've ever encountered. I'm glad you're happy, because that makes me happy. Wally, you have a light inside you that will always cheer me up and lighten my path. The way I feel with you is so amazing, because I get to know what it feels like to be free. Wallman, you're my brother. I will always take care of you and try to keep that goofy smile on your face. Your happiness means the world to me. I would give an arm for you, probably my whole life just to keep you being you. I'm so grateful for all the times you've been there for me, and I hope I will always be there for you…_

_ Now, Dickie, what can I say about you? You're the strongest of us three, and your strength makes me want to be better every day. Sometimes I wonder how a kid so small like you can be such a hero. You've saved lives, but most of all, you've saved me. I was so bitter before I met you. I was weak, mourning the loss of everything. Yet, you came with your red uniform and your yellow cape and I found myself idolizing Robin, a boy who was four years young than me, yet four years stronger. You are the reason I wake up every day trying to be better. Thanks, Dickie-bird, for being the most endearing child there will ever be._

_ You know guys, I never had brothers or sisters, my parents died before that. But I don't care, because I have the two best friends in the world, two boys that let me know what it feels like to be an older brother. We're a family, the three of us. I'm the older guy who is grumpy all the time, Wally is the middle child who fits in everywhere and Dick is the little boy that inspires us to be better. I'm not changing that for anything in the world. I will always take care of you two. Because you're the two guys I care for most in the world. _

_ I love you guys, thanks for being amazing. Rest easy, I'm going to stick around for all your lives. I would not dare to leave you guys alone. With you two in my life, I'm complete._

_ Stupid bitch, she's made me tear up writing this. Excuse me guys, I have to go put an arrow through my teacher's foot._

_ Now, as Dick would say, stay whelmed._

_ And again, I love you, more than I could ever say in this stupid letter._

* * *

**Was is sentimental enough? Tell me in the reviews! And if you have a prompt, tell me so I can add it to the list!**


	5. Little Kid Problems

**SORRY! I know I said this one would be the girl-problem talk between Roy and Wally, that is coming, I promise. But this one! This one begged me to be written! I always wanted to read a de-aging story but with Dick being all big brotherly. At first I thought on de-aging Wally when he was still Robin but I realized this was better! This is set little time after Artemis' deep undercover mission.**

* * *

**Little Kid Problems **

"So," began Nightwing with a glare. The Bat-Glare. The deadly Bat-Glare of death. They were so moded, as Impulse would say. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know, I really don't, it' really moding! I mean, one minute we were fighting and then… boom!" said Impulse trying to get away from Nightwing's judgmental eyes. He was rambling, as always. It was a speedster thing, to always ramble and ramble until their ears fell off. "You don't think it's permanent… right?"

They were on the Mission Room, and Nightwing looked past Alpha Squad, which consisted of Blue Beetle, Impulse and Robin. Behind them was a little kid, probably five years old. He was ginger and had freckles, and was wearing a VERY oversized Kid Flash suit. He looked kind of scared, confused and distraught.

Robin stepped forward, looking all business as usual. "We were following the leads on the Alien Invasion when we stumbled to Klarion the Witch Boy. He used some sort of spell directed towards all of us, but Kid Flash stepped in and took the blast for us. Next thing we know, Kid Flash was a little kid and Klarion disappeared laughing…"

Nightwing face-palmed. Literally. "So, you're saying me that Kid Flash, who just lost his girlfriend and joined the Team for this particular mission, was turned into a little kid because you three didn't count on your surroundings?"

Blue Beetle grimaced. "Well, if you put it that way… ese…"

"Okay, you three hit the showers, I'll call Zatanna and Dr. Fate. I think they're the only ones who can find a counter-spell," said Nightwing and walked past them.

Impulse looked at Nightwing curiously. "What about Wally?"

"I'll take him," said the Aerial Avenger as he looked at their resident speedster. "I'm not telling his parents he's being de-aged. Or Flash. And certainly you don't know how to take care of a child."

Blue Beetle raised and eyebrow. "And you do?"

"I can do anything," said Nightwing and walked towards little Wally. "Now, you're dismissed."

With defeated looks, Robin, Blue Beetle and Impulse exchanged glances. The time-travelling speedster was worried of letting his cousin at the reach of Nightwing, but he had to follow orders, so he just sighed. "We're so feeling the mode…"

* * *

Once Alpha Squad left, Nightwing was left with a five year old Wally. The little boy, who looked about to cry. He bend his knees and put his hands on them, trying to look friendly. "Hey little guy…"

"Where are mommy and daddy?" asked Wally, who clearly had NO idea where he was. "Who are you? Why are you dressed so funny?"

Nightwing sighed. "Listen, I'm… your… babysitter! That's it! And we're playing a game, that's why we're dressed like this! Mommy and daddy are…uh… out for the week. They left you with me. You just had a fall and hit your head, that's why you don't remember much."

"That makes sense," said little Wally as he rubbed his head. "My head kinda hurts…"

Nightwing stepped forward, but little Wally stepped back.

"How do I know you didn't kidnap me?!" exclaimed little Wally as his eyes widened in realization. He was a smart kid. "If mommy and daddy were out, they would have left me with Aunt Iwis! And uncle Bawy!"

"You have to trust me, Wally, okay?" said Nightwing in his most friendly voice. "I know a lot about you, you are afraid of the dark, your favorite color is yellow, and when you grow up, you want to be a super hero!"

Little Wally's eyes widened. "I've never told anyone that!"

"See, buddy?" said Nightwing and extended his hand. "You can trust me. I'm going to take good care of you…"

The ginger little kid was somehow hesitant, but he took Nightwing's hand in the end. Nightwing smiled, completely contrasting with the glare he was giving the Team earlier, as he put his hand under little Wally's armpit and lifted him, carrying him with his arm. "What do you say if I take you home and we have some fun, okay?"

"Otay" exclaimed the little kid. And so they moved on.

* * *

So, finally, in Blüdhaven, Dick Grayson had changed to his regular civvies and taken of the glasses. He didn't want little Wally to be less trustful of him, so he showed his eyes. He had also passed by to Baby Gap to get some clothes for the little ginger. He got him a shirt, two pants and one pajama set. He didn't know how long Zatanna would take to find a counter-spell.

Wally was fascinated by his apartment. Dick didn't know how he could be, it was plain and simple, as he rarely used it. But the kid was filled ecstasy. "Wow! You're a real police officer?!"

Dick smiled warmly. "Yeah, I am"

"Have you caught a lot of bad guys?!" asked the little kid as he eyes his police officer uniform.

"Ha, you have no idea," said Dick as he ruffled the hair of the little kid. "Now, are you hungry?"

"Yes!" exclaimed little Wally and it seemed that even without his powers, the ginger was always hungry. "I want pizza! And burgers! And corndogs! And…"

Dick chuckled. "How about some cereal? It's late and I don't want you to have a tummy ache…"

"Otay!" said Wally enthusiastically and ran towards the table, while Dick walked towards the cabinet to get some cereal.

After a couple of minutes, Wallywas devouring the cereal with clumsy movements, holding the spoon totally wrong.

Dick smiled warmly. With the alien invasion and Artemis' quote-unquote murder, Wally and Dick were kind estranged right now. For a moment, the leader of the Team was kind of glad his best friend was de-aged. He looked like a happy little boy, and he was content. The ebony was even tempted to call Zatanna and tell her to forget the spell.

He was happy Wally was a little kid. That way the ginger would be happy too.

Then Wally yawned. "I don't know why… I'm vewy sweepy!"

"It's okay buddy," said Dick and picked him up, he was surprised a kid could be so cute and so small. "You get the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

Finally he put the little boy on bed, changing him his pajamas and brushing his teeth. Wally seemed quite unsure about going to bed.

Once they were in the room. "Can I have a bedtime stowy?"

Dick froze, and then looked unsure. Then he saw those puppy eyes. They were so cute and irresistible. "Haha, sure. Want one in particular?"

"I want… no, you make it!" said Wally with a smile.

"Fine," said Dick and rubbed his chin, thinking deeply. "Once upon a time… there was a very very bad man called the Boogeyman! And everybody was scared! He was very big and very strong and he had fangs and claws!"

Wally cowered. "Was he a bad person?"

"Yes!" said Dick and stood up, dramatizing. "But of course, there were bad guys too! Three friends! They were called Speedy, Robin and Kid Flash! You see, Speedy was the older and he was very serious! And Kid Flash was the middle child, kind of a jokester! And Robin was small but very ingenious! So they were very close and a great Team!"

"Were they brothers?" asked Wally, curious.

Dick nodded. "Yeah, you could say that. Speedy was very good with bows and arrow! And Kid Flash ran very, very fast! And Robin was a great acrobat that could jump very, very tall and was a very good fighter! So, they teamed up and saved the city from the evilness of the Boogeyman. After that, they were…uh… crowned! Saviors of the city and best friends forever!"

"Yay!" exclaimed Wally gleefully. "Thanks Dick! It was a gweat stowy! My favorite was Kid Flash! I want to run very fast too!"

The ebony smiled warmly. "You will, Wally. One day… but now, you get to bed."

"Otay!" said Wally, kind of reluctant.

Dick left the light on and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Night Wally."

The ebony shut the door of his room, leaving a very dismayed Wally behind. Dick chuckled, looking at the cute and adorable little kid. "I'm so telling Roy of this."

* * *

It was in the middle of the night.

There was a scream.

Dick bolt up in his sleep and stood up, his senses sharp. There were constant screams coming from the room. He rushed towards the origin of the screaming and opened the door, where he found a crying Wally. He was bawling, looking really distraught.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" asked Dick as he sat by the bed. "What's wrong?"

Wally then launched himself towards Dick, wrapping his little arms around him. "I don't wanna sleep alone! I'm scawed!"

Dick was surprised by the touch and wrapped his arms around the shivering little kid. "Hey Wally, it's okay, baby, it's okay. I'll sleep with you, okay? You don't need to be afraid, I'm here."

Wally dug his face on his chest, snuggling. Dick then kicked himself, he did remember Wally telling him once, vaguely, than when he was little he hated sleeping alone. He would often seek the comfort of his parents or Iris or Barry. Dick wanted to badly to comfort the little kid.

Wally was always the older one, the one who took care of him. It was time to return the favor.

Unconsciously, Dick started to rock Wally in his arms. Whispering soothing words to his ear. "Hey buddy, it's okay. Shh… I'm here. I'm going to take care of you, you will be alright. I'm here… shh… go to sleep."

The little kid's thumb traveled to his mouth and he started sucking it idly. He closed his eyes and his sobbing stopped.

Once he was almost gone to sleep, Dick lay him down in the bed and then jumped by his side, not letting go. As Wally sucked his thumb and went to sleep, Dick continued playing with his hair and soothing him. He even began humming an old lullaby his mother used to sing to him.

It was in Romani, but it didn't matter. All Dick cared about was to make his little-big brother better.

Finally, Wally went to sleep with his thumb in his mouth, snuggling next to Dick. Dick leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "You're the cutest little boy, Wally. Everything will be okay, buddy. You'll see."

In the end, he fell asleep with the little kid grasping a fistful of his shirt. Maybe Zatanna would have a counter-spell tomorrow. But for now, Dick enjoyed the innocence and closeness of the ginger. One of the people he loved the most. Maybe Bruce, Alfred, Tim and Barbara had a special place in his heart. But the way he felt for Roy and Wally was indescribable.

And so the night went on, with the snores of a young man and the gurgling of a little kid.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Whichever, just review it!**

**Thanks!**


	6. Bullied

**Hai guys and girls!**

**So this is a prompt I got from Brianna! She asked for a bullying story, and I just happened to have one in mind! So here it is, hope you like it! I know review traffic is slow on weekends but I hope you review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bullied**

"Who is ready for another great day at the beach?!" said M'Gann as she approached the living room at the Cave in her bikini.

"I am," said Conner with a smile as he walked towards the Martian with a surfing board and bathing suit. "And we need to settle that score on the volleyball game…"

Artemis walked into the living room as well, wearing a green bikini. She looked really good with her hair loose. "Nice to finally be able to join this beach days."

Kaldur nodded. "It's a good bonding activity for the Team. Now, where is Robin?"

Then, as if on cue, they heard the signature cackle of their resident acrobat. Suddenly, Robin jumped from behind the sofa. "Let's get this party started!"

Suddenly, they were about to leave the living room when they heard the Computer advertise de arrival of someone through Zeta Tube. **"Recognized Kid Flash B-03"**

Finally, they all turned to the Zeta Tube and found Wally in jeans and red jacket. He was walking sadly towards the living room, and then everybody noticed that he had a purple eye and a swollen jaw. They all gasped in surprise when they saw their speedster friend in such pain.

"Wally? Are you okay?!" asked M´Gann in concern as she floated towards Wally. "I thought you were at school, we were just heading to the beach! What happened?!"

Wally have her a faint smile. "Nothin', I just tripped on the stairs. All the flight. It hurt… a lot… but you know how fast I heal. I'll be alright."

Artemis frowned. "Wally, those are not "I fell from the stairs" wounds. Is everything okay?"

"Totally Arty, in fact, I would like to join you in the beach. School was out early today, so I thought maybe I could barge in."

Kaldur looked unconvinced, he didn't buy Wally's story in the slightest. However, he did choose not to push him. "Sure, my friend."

Robin had, behind his shades, a very dangerous look. He put a fake smile and looked at the others. "Hey guys, why don't you go ahead and start setting the umbrellas and all? I'll wait for Wally to get ready and we'll catch up with you."

Conner, who looked as concerned at the others, understood enough about human interaction. "Sure."

Without taking their eyes of Wally as they walked towards the elevator that would take them to the beach entrance, they Team followed. They were worried, but they also knew Robin had that under control.

Once they were gone, Robin looked at his best friend.

Without saying much, Robin grabbed Wally by the wrist and pulled him to the couch, pushing him to sit down. "What happened?"

Wally looked down, ashamed. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" shouted Robin pretty upset. "I know how a speedster heals, if you have those wounds still, they were recent and very deep. So now cut the lies and I won't ask again. What. The. Hell. Happened?"

"I'm being bullied, okay?" snapped Wally and stood up, looking so ashamed and hurt. "Are you happy? There are these guys at school that just like to mess with me, okay? And I can't do anything about it. Three thirds of the Keystone High football team are jerks! I'm just a science nerd for them… so they pick on me…"

Wally was venting, feeling so bad.

Robin removed his shades, becoming Dick, and looked at his best friend with compassion. "Wall…"

"No, I know what you're thinking!" said Wally in anger, and a couple of tears fell from his eyes. "You think I'm weak and pathetic."

"Wally, you know I'd never think that," said Dick softly and walked towards his friend. "I know you're in a hard position. It's okay. I still think you're amazing…"

Wally looked down, still crying. "Some superhero…"

"You're a great hero, Wally. You're my hero," said Dick and then he did something uncharacteristic, he wrapped his arms around Wally waist. "So stay whelemed, okay? You're going to be alright."

Wally was surprised, but returned the hug. Suddenly, he was holding tight against Dick, burying his head on the younger boy's shoulder. "I'm… I'm…."

"Shh, Wallman, it's okay," said Dick and tightened the hug. "Why don't you go for your bathing suit and we catch up with the others. It's going to be okay."

The ginger wiped his eyes and nodded. "Thanks, dude."

Dick smiled at him. "You're always there for me Wally, and I'm always going to be there for you."

* * *

It was another day.

Wally was walking lazily towards the entrance of the school yards. Class was just starting, so everybody was mostly there, catching up and talking with their friends. Wally wanted to return home and sleep. It had been a hard week, starting with the recent mission Batman had been giving to the team. He especially hated the one in Qurac. He lost his memories!

"Hey, look, is Wimpy West!" exclaimed a bully, and suddenly Wally looked up.

A horde of football players were there, with their jackets, staring at the ginger with wicked smirks. Everybody stopped doing what they were doing and turned around to see another beating between the High School jerks and the Science club of Keystone High.

Wally looked down. "What do you want?"

"Beat you up," said another bully as he cracked his knuckles. "It's a good exercise to start the morning."

Suddenly, the football team started to walk towards Wally, and the rest of the students just stared in audience.

Wally sighed. "Just get it over with."

However, just as the first bully was about to deliver his first punch, an arrow was shot and it hit the ground between them. They all jumped in surprise and gasped when they saw Red Arrow jump from the trees and landing in the middle of the school yards.

He aimed an arrow at the bullies. "Don't move."

"What the…?" exclaimed the next bully, but he tripped over a birdarang and everybody turned around, just to see Robin land next to Wally and Red Arrow.

"Hey, Red! Look, it's a bunch of bullies!" said Robin with a glare. "And they're messing with Wallace…"

Red Arrow frowned, glared. "Not nice, boys. I hate bullies. I think I might have to teach you a lesson."

One of the bullies stepped back, gazing at the arrow that was being aimed at him. He started cowering, and finally his legs started to shake an a wet stain appeared on his pants, from the crotch and down his legs. He had officially peed his pants in fear. "No, please…"

Robin cackled at that. "Look, Red, I didn't know bullies were such wimps! Maybe we should have brought diapers instead of arrows!"

Another bully stepped back. "Now, please, leave us alone…"

"Just if you leave Wallace West and every other kids alone!" howled Red Arrow with anger. "If I ever hear of any of you messing with any other boy or girl, I'm going to bet back and personally play target with you!"

The bullies nodded in fear. "Yes… sir…"

Robin turned around, and saw all the students gazing in amazement. "You know who we are! Robin and Red Arrow! We are paladins of justice and we do not tolerate bullying! And just so happens that Wallace West is a supporter of the Justice League. He's an amazing guy that is far more intelligent and brave than most of you! If we find out he's being bullied again, ever… I'll sick Batman over you! And trust me… you don't want that!"

Everybody paled and nodded. Some of the bullied boys and girls cheered and started applauding.

Wally smiled. This was definitely going to boost his popularity level.

He had the best brothers ever.

* * *

**Liked it? Hope you did, I had lots of fun writing this one! Review please! And prompt if you have one!**


	7. Support

**Hai guys! This chapter comes with a speech! It is very personal and special for me!**

**You see guys, for a lot of years I've been struggling with depression and self-acceptance. I've never really written a fanfic about it specifically, but I'm trying to. I'm really trying to let go of those dark feelings. Trust me, I've been in psychiatric hospitals more than I would like to admit. There is always something different with us, but that does not mean it's wrong. It's special and it makes us stronger. I've come to terms with my own sexuality and my other secrets that I feel comfortable and proud to be myself. I thought it would be a good theme for a Young Justice oneshot.**

**So, I'm going to let this go, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Support**

So Roy Harper was walking down the street, on Gotham City. He usually had to patrol every night but it had been a stressful week, so he assumed that Oliver and Artemis had everything under control. He was still desperate in trying to find the original Speedy, but he was trying really hard not to let that affect him. True, he was overwhelmed by the fact that he was a clone, but he recently married Jade Nguyen and he was feeling better now that he was accompanied. Maybe Oliver and Dinah weren't thrilled about marrying an assassin, but love was love. And as Jade put it_, "a kiss is still a kiss"._

Dick Grayson, one of his two best friends, had summoned him to a café in downtown Gotham. It was odd, Dick usually asked him to meet him in Happy Harbor, since it was the central of the Team and they usually all hanged out there. However, Roy wasn't bothered. He hadn't seen his friends for a while so it was a good day as any.

"Hey, Roy!" exclaimed a familiar voice and the redhead turned back, just to see Wally West approaching him with a smile. He was wearing a gabardine and gloves. Wally had developed a strange sense of fashion lately. _Artemis must really love him if she puts up with those gabardines._

Roy smiled at him. "Hey ginger, Dickie called you too?"

"Yeah," said Wally, quite exalted. "It's strange, I mean, he sounded so serious when he called. I wonder if he's okay."

"Well, you should know. You are part of his Team," I said, amused at Wally's obviousness.

"That's Nightwing. Not Dick," replied Wally as he opened the door of the café and entered. "I wonder what's eating him up…"

Once the ginger and the redhead were inside, they looked at the end of the café and found Dick Grayson in 'incognito' clothes. He was wearing his shades, which was not surprising. The media would have a field way with Dick Grayson in such a place.

They both walked towards their ebony friend. Wally smiled and took a seat in front of him. "Hey bud!"

"Hey guys," said Dick quietly, he was grasping his coffee and twitching with nervousness. "Thanks for meeting me here…"

Roy was now worried. Overprotective older brother mode on. "Everything okay, Dick?"

Dick looked down and they could feel him contorting. "Guys, I… I summoned you here because… I need to talk to you. To someone. I just can't deal with this alone, not anymore…"

Wally and Roy exchanged worried looks. The ginger leaned forward slightly. "Hey Dick, what's up? You know you can tell us anything…"

Dick looked down and away. "Just promise me. Promise me that you will always be my friends…"

"You know that Dickie," said Roy and placed his hand upon Dick's shoulder. "Just tell us, what's wrong?"

The Aerial Avanger looked down, ashamed. "I'm tired of feeling out of place. Of hiding. Of putting on a front. I'm… I'm tired of being someone I'm not. For them…"

Now, Wally was really worried. "It's… just let it out bro,"

"Guys…" said Dick and took a deep breath. "Guys I'm… I'm gay…"

Roy and Wally looked shocked, agape.

Wally was surprised. His best friend, the guy who dated Zatanna for a while, who was always hitting on Barbara, was gay. The ginger was having a hard time digesting that. "But… Zatanna… and Barbara…"

"Now you know that those relationships didn't last," said Dick, looking down ashamed.

Roy, however, was more calmed. He was known for being very patient with others. "Dick… we are surprised. But…it's okay…"

Wally nodded. He smiled at Dick. "Yeah, these faces are just of surprise, not rejection. We still love you, bro. A lot. Just as before."

"You do?" asked Dick, quite surprised and looking down. "You are not ashamed?"

"Dude, you're my best friend," said Wally and leaned forward, touching Dick's hand and holding it strong. "Nothing you ever do would ever change that, okay? So, you like guys over girls, big deal… it's not evil or wrong Dick. In fact, I'm proud. It's okay to be who you are, were are not going to judge or criticize you…"

Dick looked down. "It's not just that. There are many things you don't know about me. Things that are not normal. This is just one. I'm so far from being a normal person. And I don't want to lose anyone for this…"

Roy was the one to speak now, joining the holding hands moment. "Dickie, you could be a three headed Apokoliptic dragon and we would not care. We just want you to be happy. This is not going to change anything."

"Are you serious?" asked Dick, hopeful. "You don't mind that I like… guys?"

"Not at all," said Wally and looked at him with a smile. "It's okay, baby bro. We love you by who you are. And if you want to talk about it… ever… we'll listen…"

"Always," said Roy and smiled.

Dick breathed deeply, relieved. "Guys, I'm… I'm not sure I'm ready to tell everything yet but I'm really… happy that you accept me by who I am."

"Just remember bro, when you're ready, we'll listen," said Wally, patting his hand. "Now, do you have a secret boyfriend or anything?"

The ebony smiled slightly, he did need to talk about it. "No, not yet. I've had… adventures though…"

"You're being safe, right?" asked Roy, more protective than usual.

Dick nodded and smiled slightly. "Of course."

"Does Bruce know?" asked Wally and looked at his brother.

"No, I'm too scared to tell him," said Dick and sighed. "Just you guys know. I don't want to disappoint him, or Tim or Alfred…"

"Nothing you do would ever disappoint them," said Roy wisely. "They love you, as much as we do. So stay whelemed, okay?"

Finally, a few tears slipped from Dick's eyes. "Thank you guys, you don't know how much it means to me…"

The kept holding his hand for more minutes, smiling reassuringly.

True friendship was built in support and comprehension, acceptance and love. Dick finally knew that.

* * *

**The speech continues!**

**Hope you liked it, it was really important for me. Like Dick, I've had friends who had been awesome with dealing with my... differences. Dick's second secret is actually my second secret, and I'm going to write it as a follow up in the coming days. I just hope you guys don't get scared hahaa. It's nothing wrong, I promise!**

**But now, I just want to say: Love yourself by who you are, being different makes you better! If you ever struggle with your identity, just relax and remember how magnificent you are. If you feel mistreated, torn and cheated... you are not alone.**

**And guys, if you ever feel like you're feeling down and want to talk to someone, just hit me up in a PM! I love talking to people, and making them feel better. Even if it's not fanfic/YJ related, feel free to trust me.**

**Love you guys, I really do!**


	8. Wally's Letter

**Hey guys, send me prompts! I'm really dying here and I need new ideas! I want to reach 15 shots with this!**

* * *

**Wally's Letter**

_Hey Dick and Roy!_

_Wow, I never thought I'd be the one to write letters to my friends. I mean, you know that I'm probably the most sensitive of us three so it shouldn't be a surprise for you but… I guess I just needed to write what I feel for you guys. If you ever show this letter to anybody, I swear I'll deny it and beat your asses until you're black and blue! Seriously guys, not cool, this is for you… and me…_

_ So I'll start by telling you guys how much I… care…and love you. You are amazing. Seriously guys, repeat this again and I'll kill you personally. But now, back on topic. I really think you two are the most amazing guys in the world. You are stronger than me, and you are my role models. I wish I could be more like you sometimes… you both have a power I will never had._

_ How can I? I have loving parents. You two lost yours. It must be terrible, but it made you strong. Stronger than I'll ever be. Sometimes you've told me how much you lack a family, but you have one. You have me. You may not have your parents here, but you've got a caring brother. Me. I promise you guys, I'll always be there for you. I'll never turn my back on any of you because our bond is stronger than a mad Superboy. _

_ Roy, you're my older brother, the one I look up to. The one that leads me and helps me and makes me a better hero. I always admired Speedy, and when you became Red Arrow all I wanted was you to join the Team. But I respected your decision because my undying admiration for you is… well… undying. Whatever path you follow, I'll follow. If you go to the right path, I'll push you forward. If you go to the wrong path, I'll pull you backwards so you can take the good steps again._

_ I'm never giving up on you, Roy Harper. Never._

_ And Dickie, my little brother. You are my very best friend. Trust me, life would be so boring and unworthy if I hadn't you here. You're my partner in crime and my voice of reason. You're far wiser than any boy you're age, and yet you're like the coolest guy in the world. I'd give my life for you, Dickie, because that's what best pals are for. You trust me with your secrets, I trust you with mine and we're the best combination ever._

_ Thanks Dick, for being the best guy in the world. I promise, I'll be there for you… always…_

_ So, I guess I should end this with saying that I truly, deeply, love you guys. You hold my hand when I'm falling and you never let go. You know I'll do the same for you, always._

_ Lots of love,_

_ Wallace "Wally" West_

_ PD: Seriously guys, don't show this to anybody, Artemis would have a field day with so much leverage!_

* * *

**Prompts and Reviews please!**


	9. My Therapy

**Hai guys! So I'm still trying to finish my book but I felt like I owed you something to read and I wanted to write this one, so I'll leave this here as I return one more week to my Book Retreat. Hope you like it guys! It's set after Failsafe!**

* * *

**My Therapy**

**"Recognized Red Arrow B-06"**

The lights of the Zeta Tube lit and then died down as slowly as they came on, the Computer announcing the arrival of the red archer and solo hero. As soon as the lone vigilante appeared, materialized in the training room, he found Black Canary waiting for him with her arms crossed and looked down. She was somewhat ashamed, and Roy could tell that was always a bad sign. Why would the ever confident Dinah Lance show a sign of weakness?

Roy knew there was something terribly wrong. He walked towards Dinah and looked at her with a frown. A glare that could rival the Bat-glare. "What happened?"

"Roy, listen," began Dinah, not really knowing how to mutter those words that were coming from her mouth. "There was a complication and…"

"Complication? Dinah, Wally called me and started crying! He never cries!" said Roy with anger in his voice. "He said something went wrong and that he _died. _Then he hung up while choking on his tears. So tell me now. What. The. Hell. Happened?"

Dinah breathed deeply. "Failsafe simulation. We psychically linked the Team into a mental exercise. They experienced near real situations. They were aware they were in a false world, however… Artemis was killed in the simulation and the shock lead M'Gann to dominate the mind of everybody. They thought it was real. So they all died… and they saw their friends died. They believed it was real. We shocked them awake in time but… they're… traumatized…"

Roy's eyes widened in shock. His friends were traumatized.

He placed a hand over his face in deep shock. This didn't make sense. Why would the League do such a terrible thing to their protégés? If there was any risk… they shouldn't have done it. "How are they?"

"Bad. M'Gann blames herself. Conner is emotionally paralyzed. Artemis is trying to come to grips…" began Dinah, but he was cut by Roy's angry voice.

"How about Kaldur, Dick and Wally?" asked Roy with a glaring demeanor, feeling so conflicted and trying to find ways to torture Manhunter and Batman for what they've done.

"Kaldur is drowning in guilt," said Dinah with a shaky voice. "He's going to be alright… but… I'm most worried about Wally and Dick…"

"Why?" growled Roy. "What did you do to my little brothers?"

Dinah got out of his way. "You should see them…"

* * *

Roy walked towards Wally's room at the Cave. He was trying to understand how could something so wicked happen. He had changed out of his uniform and into civvies, the last thing his little brothers needed were to be reminded of the hero business. They needed Roy Harper, not Red Arrow. So taking a deep breath and knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

Roy frowned and knocked again.

"I told you, I don't want to talk!" said Wally's voice, angry or frightened from the other side. "Leave me alone!"

He sounded so pained. Roy felt a heavy heart. "Wally, it's me, Roy, please open up."

There was some silence. Roy waited nervously by the door, until he heard the sound of footsteps. The automatic door slide open, revealing a very disheveled Wally. He had bags of crying under his eyes, puffy and red. He had been crying, but he was trying to be strong.

"Roy…" began Wally, and then without warning he launched himself intro Roy's arms, hugging him tightly.

Roy could feel the string of tears in his own eyes. His brothers were hurting. So he returned the hug and rubbed Wally's back. "It's okay Wallman, I've got you."

"We were… killed…" said Wally with pain as he closed his eyes and breathed hardly. "Artemis… the Team… Dick and I…"

The pain was obvious.

Roy felt completely overwhelmed. He had never seen Wally so hurt and pained. It was as if the light in his eyes had been taken away, just replaced by despair and the bitter lack of innocence. All he could do was rub circles around Wally's back. "Its okay, Walls, I'm here. Nothing will happen. Your big bro is here."

Wally tightened his hold.

"Why don't we go check up on Dick?" asked Roy while rubbing his back, "We can talk. The three of us. Together."

The speedster nodded, not quite convinced.

* * *

It was worse than Roy had expected.

Dick refused to let them in, so Wally had to unlock the door using the password. He was the only member of the Team who knew the password to open Dick's room. Roy and Wally entered the room and found a sobbing mess. Dick was curled in a ball, trying desperately to hold his tears but he was choking in them. The loud sound of his throat fighting his tears broke Roy's heart.

"I don't want this! I don't want this anymore!" shouted Dick, not caring that his older brothers were there to watch him fall.

Wally walked towards Dick and sat by the edge of the bed. "Dickie-bird… what… is it you don't want anymore? To be a hero?"

Dick rolled over and wiped his tears. "I don't want to be the Batman… I can't be like him anymore…"

It hit Roy. Whatever happened in the simulation triggered something in Dick, making him realize he didn't want to continue the legacy of the Dark Knight that way. Batman, always brooding and mission-centered. That was not the way Dick wanted to be and Roy could see that.

He saw both his brothers broken, and he didn't know what to do. What kind of words were enough? What could he say that would make them feel better?

He breathed deeply. His pride and masculinity would argue with him later.

Without saying much, he asked Dick to scoot over. Slightly confused, the young acrobat did, and the bed was really big they fit right. Roy lay down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Dick, cuddling him into a never ending hug. "It's okay, baby brother. You'll be alright…"

With just a look, Roy turned to Wally and the ginger understood what his big brother was saying.

Wally lay down on the other side of the bed. The three of them were sandwiched right now, Wally and Dick on the edges and Roy in the middle, holding them tight. His right arm was around Dick, caressing his hair and playing with it, rubbing it lovingly.

His left hand was drawing circles on Wally's back as they both snuggled closer and closer to their big brother.

"Shh, it's okay, little brothers…" said Roy in his most brotherly voice. "It wasn't real. You're okay. I'm going to take care of you both. I love you so much."

Dick just dug his head deeper into Roy's chest and sobbed. Wally wrapped his arm around Roy's stomach, looking for comfort.

"I'm here, babies," said Roy. He usually just called Dick 'baby' on extreme rare occasions. Like his parents' death anniversary or something like that. He's never called Wally that way. But they needed it. "It's okay. Your big bro is going to take care of you both…"

They stayed like that for several minutes, until Wally fell asleep on Roy. Dick was also drifting to sleep too, being lulled by Roy's breathing and his constant caressing of his hair.

The acrobat did, however, muttered one phrase before his slumber. "May the touch of your hand forever be… my therapy…"

Roy smiled and kissed his forehead. "And may the warmth of you against me be forever mine."

With that, the two traumatized boys fell asleep on their big brother. Roy couldn't sleep; however, he wanted to be there if they had nightmares or something. He promised he would forever be there for his brothers, because they were his best friends, his family and everything he would give his life for.

* * *

**Hey guys! Before I go I want you ALL to check out BecauseImBatman108's fic! it is called "The Start of the End of the World". It's extremely well written!**

**See you guys in a week! (or less)**


	10. Nothing Left

**Hey Guys! Sorry for my lack of updates but something BIG happened in my life! Wanna know what? Of course you do! I'm starting a Comic Book Company! Yes, that's right, I'm trying to get into the comic book industry! I already have a team and we've been working hard on contracts and getting writers and artists. We're over 60 now, this is going smoothly! Anyway, of course I won't abandon you guys. I wouldn't dare...**

**So hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

_**Nothing Left**_

Roy Harper didn't have much left in his life.

He was consumed by his desire to find Speedy, by his loss of hope and consuming shadows. He was hurt, deep inside, thinking he was a clone. He was just a cheap copy of the original. A stupid rip-off. And it hurt him. He's lost everyone in his life now, because no one wants to deal with a fucked up clone with his fucked up problems. He really isn't doing anything anymore to help himself. He wanted so badly to feel alive again, but he couldn't. He couldn't.

He didn't deserve to be happy.

He lost his identity, and with it, everything. Oliver didn't speak to him anymore, Dinah looked at him with disappointment and Jade had left him. Their marriage lasted so little. He thought he could make her happy, but he couldn't. He was in pain, trying to find some sense in his life. He couldn't make the woman he loved happy. What kind of jerk was he? Such an idiot.

So he injected himself heroine. It was his consolation, his guilty friend. He became an addict, and a criminal. No better than anybody he had tried to stop before. The Light turned him into this, a monster. A lousy monster at all. If someone in the streets looked at him, the last thing they would see would be Red Arrow. It would be just him, lousy and lost Roy Harper.

In an alley of Star City, losing himself into madness. His rundown apartment stank and he didn't want to be there anymore. He just hoped he could die of an overdose soon. He failed everyone. Jade, Oliver, Speedy… he was a worthless fuck. And for that he deserved to die. At least he'll die the way he wanted to die, with a needle on his arm.

High.

"Are you having fun?" asked a voice that sounded so deep and baritone, and Roy couldn't place it at all.

Weakly, he turned to the left and found a man. He was tall and built, and he had a black suit with a bird on his chest. A blue bird.

Nightwing.

Dick Grayson, in Nightwing outfit, looked at the lost and rundown clone and wondered what could he do. He was so disappointed on Roy, but he was also broken. His older brother, his oldest brother, was now a defeated human being with no hope on the future, and probably no more love for him. "I said, are you having fun?"

"What do you want?" asked Roy bitterly, his hair long and dirty. "I have nothing to say to you."

Dick looked down, hurt. Roy was pushing him away. "Is this how you want to play it?"

"Just go!" roared Roy, not caring to let Dick in. "I don't need you, and you don't need me… you never did…"

Dick stepped forward, and knelt in front of Roy. He placed a hand on his shoulder. Nightwing was a bat, but he had emotions, he had love and care to give. So he would not give the cold shoulder to someone in need, even less one of his best friends. Nightwing won't have it. "I need you, Roy…"

"No, you don't," said Roy and Dick could see tears forming on his eyes. "You don't need me at all. I'm just a copy. You are the Nightwing. Strong, team leader, best friend and… and someone better than me…"

It broke Dick's heart.

"Listen, Roy," said Dick and looked at him, removing his domino mask so his blue eyes could meet Roy's. "I may be all that, but I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you. You helped me become who I am. You cared for me, you babysat me when I was a young kid who just lost his parents. You played with me and shared with me the pain of being an orphan. You may think I don't… but I need you…"

Roy sobbed then, his throat hurting. "Why?"

"Because I love you," said Dick and pressed his forehead against Roy's. "Because beneath all that despair, you're still my brother. And I love you. And I'm not going to let you fall, please… don't fall. Please help me save you…"

The redhead closed his eyes and choked another sob. "I'm afraid."

"I know, I'm afraid too," said Dick with a chuckle. "But you're Speedy. You're Red Arrow. You're Roy Harper. We can do this, together… and I'll be there with you every step of the way. So will Wally. Remember? The three of us, together forever…"

"Wally…" said Roy with a lost cry. "Dick… I'm… I'm sorry…"

"No, Roy… I forgive you…" said Dick and put Roy's arm around his shoulders, helping him stand up. "And I'm going to help you. I'll start by taking you to my home. To get you sober. First of all, I'll get you a bath…"

Roy chuckled bitterly. "I'm not a baby. You don't need to bathe me…"

"Sometimes, we all need a little babying," said Dick and he dragged Roy to the Zeta Tube they had in Star City. "And Wally and I will take care of you. Okay, big bro? It's time you let us take care of you…"

Roy nodded and walked weakly.

Yes, sometimes we all need a little babying. Especially from our brothers.

* * *

**I was totally going to add Wally, but I thought a cute Dick/Roy moment was needed...**

**Review?**


	11. Baby Bros

**Hey Guys, sorry for giving you pain of waiting! Here's a new one, following my previous "Bedtime Secrets" that you can find in my profile! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Baby Bros**

Roy Harper, the Red Arrow, expected a lot of things from Robin, the Boy Wonder and Kid Flash, the speeding carrot head. He expected them to be courageous, brave, funny and adventurous. He knew they had normal sides too, so he expected them to be good at videogames and love action movies. He expected a lot of thing from Dick Grayson and Wallace West.

What he did not expect, however, was that they were a couple of babies.

So it was a casual bro-session at Roy's apartment, they had been playing videogames (mainly Assassin's Creed) all night. It had been fun. Roy ordered three pizzas, one for Dick and him to share and two for Wally. They all knew the stomach of that speedster was insatiable. It had been fun, because Roy just got split from Green Arrow and was now a solo hero. So he welcomed every chance he got to spend with his bros.

It was, however, surprising, when Wally asked if they could sleepover. "Hey Roy, Dick and I were talking and we wanted to know if we could sleepover! You know, a slumber party!"

Dick looked down, nervously.

Roy blinked. Wally had sleptover in the past, it was not uncommon both redheads would bunk in the same apartment after some rough nights. However, Dick had never been in a sleepover, at least not with Roy. According to Dick, he had Bat-rules to follow and he was not supposed to stay in another's place unless Bruce gave it a thorough inspection. _Bat Paranoia at its best._

So it surprised him that Dick was up for it. He looked at the ebony thirteen year old and smiled. "Sure, Walls, Dick, you know you're always welcome here. It would be really fun to be honest…"

"Suh-Weet!" exclaimed Wally as he fisted up. "It's going to be so awesome, we can stay up all night and all!"

Dick shrugged. "Yeah, sure…"

Roy could see something was bothering Dick. "Anything wrong, Dick?"

Wally looked at the younger ebony as if he could see why he was so upset. "Hey Dick, you should just tell him. You know, he's not going to laugh or anything like that."

"But I…" began Dick and bit his lip. "It's embarrassing Wally, you know it…"

Roy raised his eyebrow. "What am I missing here?"

Wally crossed his arms and sighed, looking down. "Boy Wonder here has issues because he has a small secret that he's embarrassed about…"

"Well, it must be something serious to have him all thoughtful like that," said Roy as he stared at his little brother. "What's up, Dick? You know I'd never laugh about you. Heck, we both know Mister Ginger here sucks his thumb…"

"And I say it proud!" said Wally, not letting Roy put him down with such a comment.

Dick bit his lip and looked down, shifting a little. "Well, Roy, you see… I… when my parents died I was… ugh… very affected and… sometimes… most nights… I have trouble staying… dry…"

"Staying dry?" asked Roy, confused. "What does that even mean?"

Roy could see there were some tears of shame in Dick's eyes. "I… wet the bed…"

"Oh…" was all Roy said, looking down at the kid.

Wally sped towards his best friend and sit next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Hey bro, I've told you, it's okay. Nobody thinks any less of you. In fact, I think it's very brave for you to tell so don't be embarrassed…"

Roy could see the mortified face of Dick, he didn't want to make it worse. "It's okay, Dick…"

"No, it's not," said Dick with shame as he wiped his eyes. "It's stupid, I'm thirteen and yet I have to… wear diapers… to bed… like a baby. I'm not a baby."

"We know you're not," said Roy and ruffled Dick's hair. "It's okay, little bro. I get it. You don't need to be embarrassed, okay?"

Dick sighed and went to get his bag. "I'll just get ready for bed…"

Roy could see he was still having troubles accepting himself. Dick was a Bat, ergo, really proud and this was not something that would make anyone proud. He knew Dick would be really uncomfortable tonight, because he had to wear diapers around his best friends like some sort of baby and that was not true. Wearing diapers didn't make him a baby, and even if they did, why was it so bad to be a baby?

Then Roy thought of something, and smiled. "Hey Walls, come here…"

Wally, looking at the sulking Dick, walked towards Roy and sat next to him. "Yes?"

"I have an idea to make him feel better…" said Roy and leaned towards Wally's ear to whisper his idea.

As Wally listened, a very big grin formed on his mouth. That was seriously going to make Dick feel better.

So Dick came out of the room and found Roy putting away all the trash. Dick was still too ashamed to face his oldest brother. He noticed Wally's absence. "Where's Wally?"

"He went to buy some stuff," said Roy with a casual look. "With his superspeed, he should be back in about…"

Knock on the door.

"Now."

Roy smiled and opened the door, and he saw Wally come in with grocery bags and some stuff from a bag that said 'Babies R Us'. Dick was kind of afraid to ask.

Wally looked at his little brother. "Well Dick, we have a surprise for you, so now we want you to go get ready to bed…"

Dick looked from Roy to Wally, from Wally to Roy. "Why do I have the feeling this is going to be a disaster, heavy on the dis."

Roy smiled. "Just go, Dick. Put on your pajamas and… whatever you need."

The Boy Wonder blushed and turned back to the room he was sleeping in. "Fine…"

Dick walked inside the room and closed the door. With much regret, he opened the zip bag and got out his blue flannel pajamas and a diaper. He had brought the entire deal which was powder and baby lotion. Alfred made him use them to protect his skin, which Dick found it even more degrading. With an embarrassed look, despite being alone in the room, he undressed.

With practice and a swift movement, he powdered his own bottom, then taped the diaper around his waist and put some pajama pants on, then he went to put on the top of his pajamas and stood up. He looked at himself. He hated it because he could feel his puffy butt and crotch. However, he sighed, this was really embarrassing.

Then he sighed and opened the door.

And what he found shocked him.

He was surprised to see his friends clothes, even their underwear, in the floor. He blinked and looked up, just to see both Roy and Wally smile at him, wearing nothing but adult diapers. Dick's mouth hung in shock. "What the…"

"Man, why do you complain?" said Wally as he examined his own diaper. "These things are comfy…"

"Not so bad," said Roy with a smile as he put his clothes away.

"What… how… why…" mumbled Dick, trying to understand, trying to get why his brothers. His OLDER brothers were wearing adult diapers in front of him.

"We figured that since you were oh so embarrassed, we might join you," said Roy as he put an arm around Dick. "If you don't have a choice but be a baby, then the three of us will be babies."

"Yeah," said Wally with proud look. "I even got us baby bottles! Tonight we're going to be babies!"

Dick felt a great surge of emotion. His best friends were doing that for him, because they loved him. They were throwing away their pride just so he wouldn't feel embarrassed. That was so wonderful. "Guys… I love you so much…"

Roy kissed Dick's head. "And we love you too, Dickie-bird. So today we are going to be babies…"

Dick smiled wide. "That sounds like fun…"

Roy laughed and stood tall with his hand on his waist. "Well, since I'm the oldest, I guess I should start feeding you guys…"

"Of course, you know my appetite is great all the time," said Wally as he rushed forward and joined his friends in a hug.

The rest of the night, it was very unusual but comforting role play. Roy actually filled the baby bottles with milk and handed each one of them. They in just diapers by the TV and watched cartoons. They decided to watch a good Disney movie so they picked the newest one, Wreck-it Ralph.

After they were done drinking from their bottles, Wally joked about getting burped. He really didn't imagine Roy would actually take him in an embrace and start patting his back to make him burp. But he did.

That made Dick fall to the floor laughing.

By late-night, they were cuddled in the bed, ready to go to sleep. Wally yawned and looked at his bros. "What if I need to use the bathroom?"

"Use your diaper," said Roy, already almost gone to sleep. "It doesn't feel that bad…"

"Wait, are you saying you already peed yourself?!" exclaimed Wally in surprised, which just earned him a grin from Roy.

Dick felt blessed to have such amazing brothers, who would go to such lengths just to make him feel better about his situation.

Wally cuddled Dick like a teddy bear and started sucking his thumb.

Dick closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Roy smiled to himself before drifting away. They had a lot of diaper changes to do tomorrow…

* * *

**Review!**


	12. He's a Hero

**_He's a Hero_**

Another night.

Another fight.

Another bottle of wine.

Dick Grayson drank carelessly, not caring what it might do to his liver. All that mattered was finding comfort. He could not. How could he? Wally was dead. He sacrificed himself to save the world, and now… now he was gone. And the worst thing is, he hadn't even visited his memorial. He had left the Team, distanced himself from everybody, even Bruce. There was no Nightwing anymore, there was not even a Dick Grayson.

So Dick moved through Central City Graveyard, finally deciding to pay a visit to his best friend. Not that there was any body left to say goodbye. Wally had just vanished in thin air. Wally was gone forever, and a part of Dick Grayson was dead as well. Wally, his brother, died. And then, all hope did.

Dick sat in front of the grave and felt like it was a nightmare. "Wally… hey… sorry for… coming so late…"

What should he say?

"Wally I just want you to know that I miss you, tell you that the world is not the same without you… without your smile…"

That sounded poetic.

"I don't know how to feel now that you're gone," said Dick with a desperate tone of voice. "All I ever wanted was to be with you and Roy and Tim forever… but this came to an end too soon. I don't even know how to say goodbye. I don't want to say goodbye…"

"Neither do I," said a voice and Dick blinked, just to look back and stare at Roy, who seemed to be visiting Wally as well.

"Roy…" said Dick, and he then broke down crying. It was just so hurtful, to know that they might never see their brother again.

Roy sat down next to Dick and wrapped his arms around him, his own tears falling down. "He was a hero, Dick… he's a hero…"

"Yes, he was our hero…"

And so, the two best friends continued to mourn silently the loss of one of their own.


End file.
